


let this one gift last forever

by larryshares



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshares/pseuds/larryshares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry plays santa at the mall every year, and one day he meets a quirky little girl who instantly captures his heart. it doesn't take long for her father to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let this one gift last forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleverfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverfics/gifts).



> yay it's been a while since i've written anything like this but here it is~ i think i strayed a teeny bit from the prompt so this probably isn't exactly like what you expected but it's basically 10k of christmas shmoop with a dash of angst cause that's just how i am. anyways happy holidays and i hope you all enjoy! xx

The next little girl in line is adorable. She looks about eleven, maybe too old to still believe in Santa, and definitely older than most who come to sit on Harry’s lap for a picture. She has pretty brown skin with a short, dark bob and round little cheeks, and she’s wearing the most colorful, patchy and festive Christmas dress he may have ever seen. She climbs into Harry’s lap with such eager determination, it almost distracts from the fact that she seems to be missing her parents.

“Hello dear, what’s your name?” Harry asks, keeping in character with a cheery, deepened voice.

“Well, my full name is Zafirah Ayesha Alison Pearl Malik-Tomlinson,” She instructs. “But you can call me Zaf. I just want to make sure you know exactly who I am, so you don’t forget on Christmas.”

“Zaf it is, then. I’ll never forget a great name like that.” Harry smiles. “I don’t see any adults with you though. Did you lose your parents today, Zaf?”

“Yeah, finally!” She cheers. “My dad wouldn’t let me come see you. He said we’re just here to pick up nan’s present real quick cause he hates shopping and Santa and Christmas.”

“Your dad hates Christmas?” Harry only exaggerates his disbelief a little bit.

“Mhm,” She hums with a grave nod. “It’s not his fault, though. It didn’t used to be this way, but Papa died in the hospital right before Christmas a few years ago. So this time of year is hard because Daddy misses him a lot.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. It must be hard on you both.” Harry says, pulling her in for a hug. It seems like the only appropriate reaction to such a suddenly sad story, but he wishes there were something more he could say to help the situation.

“It’s okay,” She assures him, “I mean, I miss him too, but it’s worse because I miss Daddy more. He’s not the same without Papa, and it makes me sad. Everyone is sad. Aunt Lottie says he’s depressed, but I remember when Papa died he stayed in bed and cried every day for two months and it wasn’t as bad as the way he is now.”

“How is he different now?” Harry asks.

Normally when kids start to ramble at him like this, he helps steer things back in the right direction to make sure all the others have time to tell Santa what they want, too. This kid is especially spirited though, her dad is nowhere to be found, and the line isn’t terribly long at 4:30 on a Tuesday evening. He has no idea who any of these people are, but the way she talks about them has him captivated. He figures there’s plenty of time to listen.

“He’s just not fun anymore.” She pouts. “He doesn’t let me do anything, and he’s always complaining about how _stressed_ he is, and he yells a lot, and it’s extra bad at Christmas when it’s supposed to be the happiest time of year. That’s why I need your help.”

“You want me to get him something extra special for Christmas?” Harry offers brightly, noticing a contrast to the ache in his heart. He won’t be able to do anything at all, and promising this little girl that he will isn’t something he can do in good conscience, but he has a role to play.

“Sort of. I know it’s a long shot, but I don’t have much to work with here, so I’m doing the best I can.” She tells him, literally reaching up to grab his face between her tiny hands and look him dead in the eyes when she speaks. “All I want this year is for my dad to be happy again. I don’t need any new dresses or an iPad or a puppy even though I really want those things too. If I don’t get any of them it’s alright, as long as he gets to meet a person who makes him smile all year round, even at Christmas time. That’s the most important thing to me.”

“Zafirah Ayesha!” As soon as Zaf hears the harsh tone of half her full name being called, she groans and rolls her eyes. A tiny man bursts through the line and climbs the candy cane stairs to reach out for her.

His skin is several shades lighter than hers, yet still a nice golden tone even in the dead of winter. His hair is stuffed under a snug beanie and he’s in loose jeans paired with a vintage color blocked sport jacket. He must be at least 30, but looks shockingly amazing for his age, despite his unkempt appearance. Harry can only imagine how great he looks when dressed up.

The man’s gray-blue eyes are slightly widened and frantic, his voice clearly strained and annoyed. In comparison to Zaf’s quirky colors and general brightness, Harry would never guess the two even knew each other, much less had any relation.

“I knew I’d find you here. What did I already tell you about Santa today? We haven’t got time, come on now.” He scolds, beckoning her towards him. She doesn’t budge.

“That’s why I came here while you were shopping. Two birds with one stone.” She argues. “You taught me that.”

“I’m really not in the mood for your attitude right now.” Her dad sighs. “Let’s go, Santa has other kids to talk to. _Good_ kids, who won’t be getting coal this year because they don’t run off and disobey their parents on a daily basis.”

“I know I’m not getting coal. You always say that.” She grumbles, but reluctantly slides off Harry’s lap and reaches for her father’s outstretched hand.

Harry can’t help but feel some sort of pull towards this man, partly because he happens to be ethereally beautiful, but mostly because the adorable child had just filled him in on what sort of grief the guy is going through and why he seems so tense. It feels almost intrusive and on one hand Harry thinks he should just stay out of it, but on the other he really wants to help somehow. It is the season of giving, after all.

“She really was no trouble. Waited her turn in line, very polite.” Harry defends the little girl. “You wouldn’t believe what she asked for, either. Most selfless kid I’ve ever met.”

“Shhhh!” Zaf whips her head around and hardens her eyes at Harry, silently ordering him to keep her secret.

“Hm? What did she tell you she wants, then?” Her dad asks. “I can’t even get her past the iPad thing.”

“Um,” Harry deliberates, saying off the top of his head, “Yeah, that was mentioned. Also, new dresses and a puppy,” He quickly realizes that part of the truth doesn’t sound very selfless at all, so he adds as an afterthought, “For charity.”

Zaf and her father share a quick look before they both start laughing.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Her dad says, shaking his head at Harry without dulling his smile. Harry might not be imagining the little twinkle in his eyes, too.

“Hurry up, it’s my turn to see Santa now!” An impatient little boy at the front of the line complains.

“Oh my god, I just got the best idea.” Zaf announces, blatantly ignoring the audience as she points to Harry, “ _You_ should date my dad!”

Her dad stiffens and freezes for a moment. Harry just blinks, completely stunned by the ambush. He’d be lying if he said the thought of kissing her dad hadn’t crossed his mind at least fifty times in the past few moments since meeting him, but. That was just wild.

“I’m serious, I haven’t seen him laugh like that in weeks!” Zaf presses through the awkward silence.

“Did you train her to do this?” Harry chuckles uneasily, thinking of how Niall taught his four-year old nephew to play dumb in front of women so they’ll stay to gush about how cute he is, earning Niall the opportunity to ask them out.

Though, in this case it seems unlikely. Zaf’s dad is so cute he shouldn’t even need the extra help to get a date. In fact, if he were actually the one asking, Harry would say yes in half a heartbeat. He has always had a thing for hot dads.

“Please, I wish I could train her to _stop_ doing this.” Her dad groans. “She’s always trying to set me up, everywhere we go, even when I’m clearly not interested… I mean, not that I’m not—you’re very—it’s just, I—you know. Caught off guard.”

“Right. Neither of us was expecting her to ask me out for you.” Harry grins as he realizes the guy is flustered over him. In a fat suit and ugly red ensemble complete with an obnoxiously large, snow-white beard. Gosh. Harry wants to accept _so badly_ , but he’s bound by the accursed costume and it’s almost painful to know that as soon as this family is out of sight, he’ll most likely never get the chance again.

“Beautiful.” Zaf nods excitedly, looking between the two of them with a huge grin plastered on her face. “You’re beautiful together. This has to happen. I’m a genius.”

“Santa can’t date your dad, everyone knows he’s married!” The raging little boy who’s next in line shouts over them.

“Dude, Santa’s not even real!” Zaf turns again to figuratively spit in his face. Some parents gasp and mumble while others reach to cover their younger kid’s ears. “This is just a guy in a costume, and my dad’s gonna fall in love with him! So shove it!”

“Alright, that’s quite enough!” Louis shouts, immediately composed and authoritative again as he grabs his daughter’s hand in an attempt to usher her away.

“Of course Santa’s real, don’t be stupid! He’s right there!” The little boy yells back at her.

“You’re the stupid one! How many other malls have you seen him at lately, hm? I bet he’s at another four in the area right this second.” Zaf challenges.

The boy shuts his mouth and looks up at his mother, who’s shaking her head at him, so Zaf keeps going, “How come every store has sales and grownups are always so stressed about presents at Christmas? If Santa was bringing them, nobody would have to worry about presents and everyone would get everything they want. Even the poor families who can’t afford it.”

“Santa’s not real?” Some kid whines from farther back in the line, and the chatter among the crowd quickly grows as parents try to soothe their children.

“Hey, get that kid out of here!” Some angry dad rages.

“She’s ruining it for the rest of them!” A mother agrees.

“I am so, so sorry.” Zaf’s dad gives a blanket apology to the parents of the group and looks briefly back towards Harry before he picks up his daughter and shushes her with a gentle hand over her mouth. “Of course Santa’s real, ignore this one, bad day, sorry.” He tells the kids they pass while squeezing by the line on their way out.

So quickly Harry’s not even entirely sure how it happens, Zaf wiggles out of her father’s grasp, hops to the floor and runs up the steps to Harry’s peppermint throne again.

“Okay, if Santa’s so real then how come his beard isn’t?” She shouts, yanking the thing down hard and letting it smack against the underside of Harry’s chin as she lets it go again. He winces at the same time some of the kids start wailing, and pandemonium erupts merely seconds later.

*

“I can’t believe she got you fired. I’m so sorry, really, I feel awful.” Louis says when the three of them have finally been let loose from the detainment center almost an hour later, for causing too much commotion.

Louis and Zaf got banned from the mall for an entire year, and even though Harry was completely innocent in the matter, the fact that Zaf exposed him meant he couldn’t very well play Santa anymore. They’d have to hire someone new in order to claim that he was just an imposter, and assure the kids that it’s alright because now they’ve got The Real Santa.

“Don’t, it’s fine.” Harry says honestly, smiling because Louis is so fucking pretty his daughter could take a shit on Harry’s doorstep and that’d probably be fine, too. “Plenty of other malls in the area, right Zaf?”

“Right.” She grins up at him, but it falls again when she notices her father’s glare. “You’re gonna tell Uncle Z about this, aren’t you?”

“You’re damn right Zayn’s going to hear about this.” Louis says, a little harshly.

“But Da—”

“I think you’ve said enough today, so we’re going to play the Quiet Game now, alright?” Louis interrupts, shushing her yet again. “Winner _doesn’t_ have to go to bed early tonight.”

She presses her mouth into a hard line, but still fiercely nods her head sideways at Harry, keeping her eyes urgently widened. She isn’t subtle in the slightest.

“I think she wants you to ask me out.” Harry guesses. Now’s the last chance.

She nods excitedly.

“I—um. Yeah.” Louis clears his throat awkwardly, catching Harry’s eyes for a moment before looking down at his shuffling feet. He is truly adorable and Harry wants to kiss him all over.

“Cute kid.” Harry says, conversationally. “Seems like a bit of a handful, but cute as hell for sure.”

“Just like her father, I guess.” Louis muses. Harry wonders if he means himself or his late partner, but seeing as that’s not something he’s supposed to know about yet, he doesn’t ask.

“So, are you going to do it or would you prefer if I asked instead?” Harry presses. “I mean, assuming you do actually want that date, regardless of her trying to force it on us.”

Louis looks up again—god, Harry’s sure that shade of blue never even existed until this man was born—and the tension is back.

“You really don’t have to. I’ll give you a free pass.”

“What if I want to?”

“I—uh. Really?”

“Really, _really_.” Harry says. “I would’ve asked first except, you know, I’ve got a wife and nine reindeer waiting for me at home. But if you’re willing to overlook my baggage, I’d love to have dinner with you sometime.”

Louis snorts a laugh, then quickly covers his mouth like that’ll hide it. Zaf smacks a hand to her forehead in secondhand embarrassment.

“I’d love that.” Louis’s voice cracks in his response and Harry can see the panic increase when he blurts, “Sorry. Nerves.”

Harry could fucking scream. He wants to keep him forever.

“No need, I promise Mrs. Claus will never find out. Our little secret.” Harry winks.

Louis smirks at that and Zaf looks ready to burst with glee. Harry feels about the same inside.

***

“Smooth.” Zaf sarcastically praises when they’re alone again.

“Funny, I don’t recall announcing an end to the Quiet Game…” Louis warns.

She behaved because Harry was there, but Louis’s never really been good at enforcing rules. He used to be more of the type to break them instead, and Zaf is inevitably a product of her upbringing.

“Hey, I got you a date.” She argues now.

“You terrorized an entire crowd of children and the poor guy lost his job because of you.” Louis reminds her.

“But it worked.” She grins up at him. Her excitement is contagious, but that giddy feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach might also have something to with Harry’s dimples and rockstar hair. He does owe her for that. No way would he have had the balls to do it himself, especially without the chance to even speak to Harry privately.

“It did.” He admits, adding in the next breath, “Don’t ever do it again.”

“Won’t need to.” She beams like she’s hiding a juicy secret.

“When did you decide that about Santa, anyways?” He changes the subject, falling in to step as they head back towards the car. He and Karim had talked about never being the ones to tell her, to just let her figure it out on her own. He’s a little relieved to not have to put on the charade anymore.

“I had some suspicions. Tonight was kind of a test, to see for myself.” She says.

“And you’re okay with what you found?” He checks. Some kids don’t do well with letting go of childhood myths like that, but he should’ve expected her to just shrug it off. She did alright with the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny too.

“There’s more magical things in life than a jolly old man and some flying reindeer.”

*

“How do I look?” Louis asks, nervously standing in the doorway of his bedroom closet as Zaf sits on his bed, judging.

He isn’t sure what he and Harry will be up to tonight besides dinner, or even how fancy the restaurant is and if he should dress up or not, so he went with a casual but sophisticated look in all black from head to toe. Turtle neck with tight trousers and shiny oxfords. Hair slicked and quiffed. A couple squirts of Calvin Klein. He feels like a picturesque vision of the “older man” trope and he’s extremely grateful that Harry seems to be into that, because it’s pretty unavoidable at this point in life.

“Hot.” Zaf approves with two thumbs up.

“Really? You don’t think my hair’s too gelled? Or the black is too much? Maybe I should go with a navy sweater instead.” He is so determined to not make a fool of himself like the last time he and Harry spoke in person. There have been a few texts here and there since, but nothing substantial. This is essentially his first real impression, so it has to be a good one.

“Dad. You look awesome.” She puts a hand on either shoulder and looks him dead in the eyes. “If I was twenty years older and not your daughter and had a penis…”

“Alright, Jesus, don’t make this weird.” He rolls his eyes, shrugging out of her way to obsessively muss his hair some more.

“I’m just thinking from Harry’s perspective.” She shrugs. “He’ll love you. I think he already does.”

“Hey, I meant to talk to you about that.” Louis remembers, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

“’Bout what?”

“I just need you to be a bit more realistic about this, alright? Tone it down with all the talk of love. It’s just one date, and us grown-ups aren’t always so starry-eyed about romance and the like.”

“You and Harry are going to fall in love.” She tells him, gravely serious.

He actually believes her in a weird, reluctant sort of way. She’s always been very intelligent and gifted, even. She trusts her gut so much it’s almost like she has the power to will things into truth. Not to mention, Harry seems like he’d be pretty easy to fall for.

The thing is, he’s only ever loved one person romantically before and he’s not entirely sure if he’s ready to look for someone else to settle down with yet. It’s just a date, though. A date with a gorgeous man who Louis might not mind seeing more of in his life.

“I’m so glad you’re sure of it and I love that you’re so excited for me.” He says, hugging her close for a moment. “I just need you to not say that kind of stuff around him anymore, alright? It puts a lot of pressure on us both, and I don’t want you scaring him off.”

“I got him fired and ruined Christmas for everyone and he still wants to take you out. I think it’ll be fine.” She points out.

“Zaf, please.”

“You really like him, don’t you?” She asks innocently.

“First date.” Louis reminds her.

“Since Papa.” She counters. “Your first date with anyone since Papa. No matter how many times I try to set you up, you always say no. But you like Harry enough to say yes.”

“I want to date him, yes. I hope this goes well just as much as you do.” He agrees. “All I’m saying is that’s not going to happen if he hears you squawking on about true love and magic romance when we barely know each other yet.”

“Okay then.” She decides. “I’ll be good. No more love talk. But to be fair, you should know I’m gonna be thinking it very loudly in my head.”

“As long as that’s where it stays for now.” He approves, giving her forehead a quick kiss.

“Alright, mate, you’re free to go. I’ll take it from here.” Zayn’s voice comes from the doorway, and he’s smiling when Louis looks up.

It’s still shocking sometimes, how much Zayn looks like his brother did. They were fraternal twins and all, but possibly the biggest distinction between them in Louis’s mind is that while Karim was the love of his life, Zayn is the bro of it. Also, the most loyal and convenient babysitter on the planet.

They’ve always been close, but for the first year when Louis was all alone, Zayn happily volunteered a majority of his time to help take care of his niece and ease some of Louis’s pain. He doesn’t want kids of his own, so he’s more than happy to continue being a big part of her life and Louis is forever indebted, has no idea where they’d be today without him.

“Big Z!” Zaf yells, launching herself off the bed to jump into Zayn’s open arms.

“Little Z!” Zayn shouts back, spinning her in the air once before setting her feet on the floor again. “You wish your dad good luck on his date tonight?”

“Wish him luck?” She scoffs, “Please. I am his luck.”

*

Louis happens to be adjusting himself when Harry answers the door. He just meant to do it real quick to make sure he looked perfectly pristine in every way for tonight, but instead his hand freezes on the front of his pants as he looks up to find Harry staring down at it, too.

“Oops.” Louis curses himself out loud, and then again mentally for using the word _oops_ as a curse at 34 years old. So much for not making a fool of himself again.

“Hi.” Harry smiles at his dick.

“Hi. Up here.” Louis removes his hand now, chuckling as he snaps his fingers near his face.

He swears his heart grows three sizes when Harry’s smile is directed at his eyes instead. “Hello to you, too, Louis. Nice to see you again. You look amazing.”

“Me or my dick?” Louis jokes.

“Both. Mostly you. Haven’t had the pleasure of seeing the other in its full glory yet.”

“Yet, like it’s inevitable.” Louis notices.

“Call me an optimist.” Harry says.

“Down, boy.” Louis plays it cool, ignoring the fact that Harry’s lips were obviously designed in the name of sucking dick and he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to getting them together sometime.

“Yessir.” Harry complies, and damn if Louis doesn’t get a little hot at the sound of that. “Come on in, then. Shoes off by the door, please and thank you.”

Harry’s flat is warm and homey and smells like cinnamon ham when Louis steps inside. The place is glowing, illuminated only by the rows and rows of twinkle lights Harry has hung on the ceiling and wrapped around the garland. It’s classy and romantic and way more than he’d expect from a 26 year old bachelor who lives alone.

“Nice place.” He comments as he follows Harry’s lead into the dining room.

“Thanks. Perfect timing, I just finished dinner a minute ago.” Harry says, pushing the door open to let Louis in ahead of him.

Only then does it click for Louis that they aren’t going out for food; Harry’s set the table with candles and flowers and a nice, steaming meal separated onto a plate for each of them. There’s a couple bottles of fancy wine chilling in an ice bucket on the bureau, and the sound of violins float lowly through the room from the speakers in the corner. He’s perfectly recreated the atmosphere of a five-star restaurant, only better because there’s no one else there but the two of them.

“Wow.” Louis pauses in the doorway, admiring.

No one’s ever done anything like this for him before. His first date with Karim consisted of movie theater snacks and a 2 hour make out session in the back of his van at the drive-in. They were both much younger then and Louis is just that kind of simple guy so it was nice, but now there’s a weird, fluffy feeling in his stomach that he hasn’t had in a long time. “You did all this for me?”

“Quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Harry simply quotes.

“So you cook for all your dates, then?” Louis assumes, while Harry actually pulls a chair out for him to sit first. Maybe it’s just been that long since Louis’s had a proper date, but this guy already seems too good to be true.

“Do you date everyone your daughter asks out for you?” Harry teases while he pops open a sparkling bottle of champagne and pours out a couple glasses.

“Oh god, that’s going to haunt me forever, isn’t it?” Louis groans.

“It’s literally how we met.” Harry laughs. “If this goes well, you can expect to be reminded way more often than I’m sure you’ll appreciate.”

“In that case, I might have some reconsidering to do…” He jokes.

“So your daughter likes to play cupid and I dress up in a fat suit with a full beard sometimes.” Harry shrugs, finally taking his seat across the table now. “Like I said, baggage.”

“I accept yours.” Louis says, thinking he’s actually got way more baggage than a spirited little girl with a heart of gold, but if the worst thing about Harry is that he wears an unflattering costume for a job that only lasts 25 days of the year, he’ll definitely take it.

“I kind of adore yours, as without her we might not be here now.” Harry says, proposing right after, “A toast?”

“To my daughter?” Louis inflects, tentatively raising his glass.

“To Zaf, to first dates, and to the holidays bringing people together.” Harry adds, meeting him in the middle for a delicate _clink_ in the air.

Harry must’ve traveled to freaking Mars for the stuff, or at least shelled out a couple hundred a bottle for it. The tangy sweetness on Louis’s tongue has him in a state of bliss after just one sip, or maybe that feeling has something to do with the way Harry’s clearly trying to hold back a smile much larger than the one actually tilting his lips as he watches on.

“For the record, no, I don’t cook for everyone. I just really wanted to impress you.” Harry admits.

“Well, you’re excelling so far.” Louis tells him, any trace of nerves officially squelched with that. “Now let’s just hope this tastes as good as it smells. What’s on the menu, exactly?”

Harry calls it chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash and it is divine. Louis would ask for the recipie, but with a belly full of food and a bottle of bubbly killed between them, he’s quite warm to the idea of Harry being around to make it for him again sometime.

Harry is charming and witty and kind, and also the prettiest thing Louis’s ever seen. By the end of their meal, his face honestly hurts a little from smiling too much and if Harry’s dimples are any indication at all, the feeling is mutual.

“Should I open another bottle?” Harry offers once their plates are clean.

He understands what the invitation means. It’s getting late, so Harry’s giving him the option to call it a night if he wants. However, he knows that if he stays the sweet anticipation of something more will only grow as the night progresses. They’re in Harry’s home, for Christ’s sake. Louis hasn’t overlooked the fact that there’s a bed no more than twenty feet away at any given moment. And various other surfaces they could easily get into each other on. Plus, between the home cooked meal, the hint of intoxication, all the dim lighting, and how fucking smitten they’re both acting already, calling the mood ‘intimate’ would be putting it lightly.

“Sounds good.” Louis decides after a moment.

Harry smiles at that. “So this is going as well as I thought, then. Lucky me.”

“Very lucky you. I haven’t dated much since… um.” He says, “It’s just been a while.”

“Has it?” Harry teases, “But you seem so completely on top of your game all the time.”

“So I’m a little rusty!” Louis defends, “It got your attention anyway.”

“That’s true. Have you always been such a smooth operator or is that an acquired skill?”

“I was married for a long time, almost ten years.” Louis tells him then, “When you’re with someone that long, things like skills and wooing tend to lose priority.”

Harry frowns. “I’ve always thought that kind of outlook is a bit disappointing. Who says all the fun stuff has to stop just because you’re married?”

“It’s not something you plan on, really. Life just gets in the way.” Louis shrugs. “And it’s not like all the romance stops completely, at least not for us, it’s just… different. You get used to the person. The longer you have them it becomes like, safer not to try as hard to keep them. You just assume they’ll be around no matter what.”

“Well,” Harry says simply. Louis can tell what he’s getting at by just one word and the look on his face.

“Karim had a heart problem that we didn’t catch until it was too late.” Louis explains; a weak summary of the month he spent by his husband’s hospital bedside, watching him rapidly wither away to nothing. “We had a great marriage, but… I just assumed he’d be around forever.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says, reaching for his hand across the table. “I know there’s nothing I can really say to make it better, but I am truly sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you,” Louis brushes him off, embarrassed at himself for revealing that much about his past on a first date. Somehow, it’s easy to forget that he hasn’t actually known Harry all his life. “ _I’m_  the one who should apologize for killing the mood with all that sad talk.”

“Isn’t that what first dates are about, though? Getting to know someone a little better?” Harry refutes.

“Your turn, then. There’s got to be something about you to even the scales a bit. You can’t possibly be as idealistic as you seem.” Louis prompts.

Harry hums, thinking for a moment before he says, “I have four nipples.”

Louis chuckles a little, but when Harry keeps a straight face like he’s not kidding, Louis raises his brows. “No way.”

Harry pulls his shirt up and Louis almost chokes on his drink. Carved muscle, abs chiseled to just the right amount of perfection, tattoos everywhere… his drooling makes him forget to count for a second, but then it’s one, two, three… yep, four.

“Cool.” He says, reaching out to pinch the smallest little off-centered one between his fingers. Harry yelps and jumps backwards, letting his shirt fall back down to cover his chest.

“Cool?” Harry inflects, “Most people think it’s pretty weird.”

“It is.” Louis shrugs. “I kind of like it, though. They’re cute, the extra ones.”

“You think my nipples are cute.” Harry says out loud, trying to comprehend.

Louis laughs. “I also don’t think they really count as baggage. I revealed the darkest part of my tragic history and all you did was confirm that you’re an alien, which I’m pretty sure I already knew anyway.”

Harry’s got a cheeky grin on his face that makes Louis want to kiss his lips until they turn blue. He’ll have to try that before the night is over.

“I suppose you’re right.” Harry says, not about the alien thing. He hesitates for a moment, swirling his drink around in his glass and taking a longer sip than normal, swallowing thoroughly before he sighs.

“So get this, my sister is doing heavy time right now.” Harry says slowly, not waiting for Louis to ask, “Embezzlement, millions of dollars over many years, countless lies told, people screwed over, etcetera, it’s all very messy.” He explains away with a wave of his hand.

“Wow.” Louis says, sitting back in his seat to take it in.

“I haven’t even gotten to the baggage part yet.” Harry half-chuckles, “She does all that and yet I’m still the family disappointment, just cause I like a nice cock in my ass every now and then.” He says in a rush, avoiding eye contact like there was anything modest about that sentence at all.

“That can’t be true.” Louis says, incredulous.

“Wish it wasn’t.” Harry tries to look okay when he goes on, “At least my parents visit her in prison. I haven’t even gotten a phone call since last Christmas, and that’s progress for them.”

“That is seriously rough, I’m so sorry.” Louis says, their roles reversed now that he has nothing comforting to combat with. “As if we don’t deal with enough bullshit from the rest of the world, it’s so much worse when it comes from people you love.”

With the exception of Zayn who’s also gay as a diamond encrusted rainbow, Louis hasn’t spoken to the rest of the Malik family since the loss. They made an effort to overlook their son’s “lifestyle choices” while Karim was around, but even then it showed in the way they spoke to the two of them that it wasn’t okay by any means. Now, it’s as if Louis and their daughter don’t even exist on the same planet as the Maliks anymore.

It doesn’t bother Louis all that much, as they were never very kind to him to begin with, but he worries for Zaf sometimes. She lost nearly half her family and heritage, and the fact that she’s stopped asking about them with age means that she probably understands why.

“So we’re both a couple of damaged goods.” Harry concludes, staring on as if he’d just read Louis’s mind.

“Guess so.” Louis shrugs it off, ready to move on to brighter subjects again. “Can I kiss you now? I’ve been dying to all night.”

“Me or my cute nipples?” Harry asks, and Louis’s laughter bursts.

“Just you, for now. Save the rest for another time.” He says, standing to cross the table and lean down to press their lips together.

Just as he expected, it’s absolutely magical. Harry’s lips are soft and responsive and delicious as they lock into place with his own and send shivers all the way down his spine.

*

Their next date goes just as well. And the third, and the fourth and fifth and two weeks later, Louis’s lost count of how many amazing dates he’s had since meeting Harry. Quite possibly the best is one night when Louis gets off work super late, after having to reschedule with Harry earlier.

The first thing his does is ring Harry as soon as he’s out, and then Zayn to borrow the key to the ice rink he owns with his husband, Liam. It’s way past closing time so the place will be empty and safe, and Zaf’s hopeless romanticism has obviously rubbed off on Zayn enough that he simply says, “be free, my little lovebirds” as he happily hands it over.

So that’s how Harry and Louis end up lying on the ice in the middle of the night, bruised and winded from tireless skating and countless falls to the ground. (They counted. Harry fell seven times, Louis fell three, and two of those were because clumsy, lanky Harry has somehow managed to convince himself he’s an Olympic professional.)

Harry is lying with his back against the ice while Louis is draped over him, and they’ve been kissing for so long Louis can’t even tell where his mouth ends and Harry’s begins anymore. His whole body’s long since gone numb, but he’s not sure if it’s because of the cold or just the feeling Harry gives him, like he’s eighteen again and the world is his oyster. Their oyster.

“I like you so much.” Louis blurts when they finally take a break. He has no plans to roll off or move away from Harry’s nice, lean body any time soon. In fact, his mind is racing in the complete opposite direction. A skating rink isn’t exactly high up on the list of World’s Sexiest Places To Fuck, but they’re completely alone on a starry night and Louis is kind of turned on by the idea of heating things up in a chilled place like this.

“Mutual.” Harry grins up at him. “Get back here and kiss me some more.”

“Just kissing?” Louis asks, giving him a few more anyways. Harry tastes like sugar and snow and simple serenity. “That all you wanna do right now?”

“Can’t even begin to tell you everything I want to do right now.” Harry says back, a little gasp knocked out of him as Louis starts the slow grind of his hips downward onto Harry’s massive bulge.

“Try.”

“Wanna touch you,” Harry automatically breathes in between kisses, reaching up to glide his hands underneath layers of Louis’s clothes and all across the golden heat of his skin. “Everywhere. Wanna kiss you,” Harry’s lips get more urgent, pressing closer to Louis’s before moving their way down to focus on his jaw and nip at Louis’s neck. “Everywhere. Wanna taste you.”

“Yeah?” Louis prompts, his hips moving faster against Harry’s now, letting that delicious spark travel through him, getting harder by the second as he feels Harry fill against him, too. “Want me in your mouth, baby?”

Harry fucking _whines_ at that, higher than Louis’s ever heard his voice go before, suddenly so needy just from a little pet name. It’s literally below freezing in the air and Louis is already burning up, sweating from the inside out as he finds a rhythm and leans closer for more kisses.

“Please, Louis, Lou, please.” Harry gasps into his mouth, reaching around to pull Louis in closer by his ass, greedy for more friction between them. Louis has definitely waited too long for this and he is so ready to give Harry whatever it is he wants.

He thrusts up a few more times, savoring the sound of Harry’s little breaths before breaking away to climb up Harry’s chest and straddle his legs on either side. He looks down at his own bulge, straining against his trousers, merely inches away from Harry’s face and god, that stirs something feral in him.

Harry’s staring too, but he has this wicked smirk on his face that Louis’s come to recognize as his _I’m about to make a really dumb joke_ look.

“Hi again.” He says to Louis’s dick.

Louis snorts and bursts into laughter above him, body shivering with the force of it. It doesn’t last long though, seeing as Harry’s grinning up at him while he sticks his hand in, and then it’s warm around Louis’s length and he cuts off with a helpless gasp.

“Feels good?” Harry checks, working just the tip at first, slicking his fingers with the leaking drops of precome from the slit. Louis just moans a little, nodding as he moves himself into it.

“Looks good.” Harry approves, marveling as he watches Louis twitch underneath his skilled hands. “Wonder how it tastes.”

Then Harry’s undoing the zipper and Louis hisses as his cock pops out into the frigid air. It only hurts for a second, then he’s warm again and wet and slick all over, thanks to Harry’s fucking expert mouth. He starts slow at first, carefully sliding down a few inches before pulling back, only to push a little further the next time.

Each time Harry licks at just the tip, Louis feels like a fucking icicle. When Harry takes him all the way in until coarse hairs must be tickling his nose, Louis feels like his insides are made of open flames and when Harry quickens, getting sloppier and dirtier as Louis grips the back of his head and starts to fuck into his mouth, every nerve in Louis’s body is steaming on the edge of explosion.

“Fuck, Harry, holy fuck.” Louis groans, using Harry’s hair to control the speed at which he drags his tongue along the bottom of Louis’s cock. “So gorgeous, baby. You look so amazing like this.”

Harry hums a pretty little preening noise that vibrates through Louis, right where he needs.

“Love it like this, don’t you?” Louis coos, forcing his head down a little faster now, loving the way Harry closes his eyes and just takes it, moaning and gagging like he can’t get enough. “Take my cock so well, look so pretty for me.”

Louis pushes himself as deep into Harry’s throat as he can go, letting the coil tighten in his stomach with every passing moment spent in slick, perfect heat. He holds him there until tears start to spill over Harry’s eyes, and then he pulls Harry off with a gasp.

Harry immediately stretches after it, trying to shove Louis back in.

“Shhh, slow down, baby, you’ll hurt yourself.” Louis tells him, pulling further back as he strokes the softness of Harry’s reddened cheeks.

“Like I don’t know how to suck a cock? I can take it, Lou. Give me.” Harry’s past the point of even begging, more like commanding now, he wants it that badly. Louis isn’t shivering because of the cold anymore.

“Yeah? You want me to make you cry, then?” Louis teases, holding himself just past Harry’s mouth, tracing his fucking pornographic lips with the tip of his dick.

“ _Please_.” Harry whines, sticking his tongue out and straining his neck while Louis holds him steady by his hair. “Please, Lou. Please. Want it. Wanna cry from it. Want you to come on my face, wanna taste all of you. Please.”

“So good for me, baby. Love it so much.” Louis praises, still stroking that pretty, pretty face with his free hand. “Alright, you can have it if you work for it.” He permits.

No sooner does he let go of Harry’s head then Harry is magnetized right back to his cock, rumbling around him as he sucks almost faster now than Louis was directing him before. It doesn’t take but a few more bobs of his head for Louis to reach that fucking magnificent headspace where everything is blinding and brilliant.

He’s coming down Harry’s throat before he can fully pull out, but Harry’s beautifully wrecked face is such a sight and it’s been so long since he’s seen any kind of action that the ecstasy consumes him longer than ever before. He couldn’t control his convulsing if he tried, which turns out to be a good thing as it makes Harry’s closed eyes and rosy cheeks into a mess of thick white mixed with sticky tears and even sweat, despite the glacial setting.

Harry looks absolutely glorious, even more so when he starts licking his lips and wiping his face with his hand to clean it off his own fingers.

“You’re fucking incredible.” Louis breathes, awed by his insatiable hunger. He reaches down to slather the mess around with his own hand, and then behind him to find Harry practically ripping through his own trousers with arousal. He whimpers when Louis brushes against him through the fabric.

“Can you come for me like this, darling?” He asks, sliding his hand underneath Harry’s waistband into pure body heat. He barely gets it around Harry’s cock before Harry’s keening and shaking, crying Louis’s name like a world-class symphony.

“Perfect. Beautiful. Perfect.” Louis awes, leaning down for a kiss, and another, and another. He swears what’s left of his load is actually frozen onto Harry’s face now, and fuck if that isn’t one of the filthiest things he’s ever seen. He loves it.

Harry’s smiling up at him as he struggles to keep his hooded eyes focused on Louis’s face.

“No, you.” He argues, lazily, blissfully. Perfectly.

***

It’s a frantic time of year for anyone and Louis is a busy guy, but he makes time for Harry. Just a few days before Christmas, they have plans to get the last of their present shopping done together. Well, Harry finished his way back in November. Louis invited him along for the company and while a Christmas shopping date is quite a new experience for him, Harry is more than delighted to see Louis again, no matter the circumstances.

However, when he gets to the sparsely decorated Malik-Tomlinson home that afternoon, all the doors and windows are wide open, the fire alarm is blaring and the air around the house is hazy with smoke. Harry can’t rush inside fast enough.

“It wasn’t my fault, you’re the one who left the stove on!” He follows the sound of Zaf’s voice into the kitchen where she and Louis are both very much alive, he relieves. They’re busy waving rags in front of the smoke detector in an attempt to shut it off, somehow managing to carry on over all the noise anyway.

“I told you I was going to lie down for a minute. You were supposed to let me know when the timer beeped!”

“I didn’t even hear it! I told _you_ that 5sos was on TV and I’d be watching in my room!”

“So you’d rather kill us both in a house fire than miss one minute of your stupid boyband’s performance?” He scoffs, adding right after, “Don’t even answer that. Clearly, it’s a yes.”

“They’re not a boyband!” She stomps her feet. “And you shouldn’t have left a kid in charge of cooking by herself anyways! You’re the worst adult ever!”

It honestly is like watching an argument between two children.

“What’s all this, then?” Harry kindly interrupts as he lets himself in the kitchen. They didn’t seem to notice he was there until he spoke up, but now Louis looks over at him with twice the panic in his eyes.

“Harry, thank god you’re here.” Zaf relieves, dropping her dish towel to run over and hug her arms around his legs. “Daddy’s being mean to me because he never learned how to cook.”

Harry pats her head in comfort, but raises a brow Louis’s way, knowing there must be more to the story than that. He’s come to learn that Zaf is quite the dramatic person, but then, so is Louis. It’s only a bad thing sometimes, like when they argue it always seems to escalate into something way bigger than it needs to be.

“Zafirah, to your room, please.” Louis firmly orders. Suddenly he doesn’t seem to be in the mood for yelling anymore.

“Fine. That’s where I wanted to be anyways.” She retorts, letting go and sulking out of the room. The fire alarm finally ceases its incessant screaming and Louis groans “oh, fucking finally” before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

“Lou, are you alright?” Harry is at his side in an instant.

“No.” He honest to god sniffles. “She’s right. I’m the worst adult, the worst parent. I can’t do this on my own. How the fuck am I supposed to raise a kid when I never even grew up myself? How did I even get this far without—” Another sniffle. “I’m shit. She’s gonna grow up to be a nightmare and it’s all my fault.”

“Shhh, Louis, come on, don’t say that. Zaf is a great kid.” Harry refutes, pulling Louis’s head towards his chest for a soothing hug. “All families fight, you know. Tell me you never yelled at your mum when you were younger.”

“She never yelled back.” Louis says.

“Well, mine did.” Harry admits. “Not always, but sometimes she did. My father did too. And look, I turned out just fine.”

“Lovely.” Louis corrects, sniffling again. “You turned out to be a wonderful, lovely person.”

Harry smiles warmly at the compliment, but continues with modesty. “My point is, we’re only human and sometimes we can’t help letting frustration get the best of us. You’re not always arguing with her, but sometimes you just feel like you have to and that doesn’t make you a bad parent.”

“That’s just it, I’m supposed to be the adult!” Louis freaks. “I’m not supposed to yell, and I’m not supposed to fuck up so badly it could’ve killed us both in the first place!”

“Did your husband ever make mistakes?” Harry asks, not because he wants to know, but because he already does. He just needs Louis to realize what it means.

“Yes.” Louis says softly.

“Did he ever have a single fight with her before?”

“Yes.”

“And I know you wouldn’t call him a bad parent.” Harry says.

“Never.” Louis agrees. “He was the best parent. I was just his sidekick. Three fucking years later and I still haven’t learned how to step up and be the hero.”

“You’re her hero, Lou. Trust me. You are.” Harry tells him, biting his tongue because for some reason Zaf still doesn’t want her dad to know what she asked Santa for this year. “Parenting is stressful for anyone, but you’re a great father and you’re raising a really great kid. She’s going to be just fine.”

“I guess some of that does make sense.” Louis admits, wiping a single tear from his cheek as he breaks out of the embrace to look Harry in the eyes.

“I know.” Harry says coolly. “What started this anyways? Since when do you cook?”

“Obviously, I don’t. I mean, I can, I’m just not very good at it.” He says. “Anyway, Zaf has this holiday potluck thing for school tonight, and she signed up for Swedish meatballs as it was the last item left on the list. Only she didn’t remind me until this morning, so I had to try, but I’ve never made them before and I thought it was turning out alright but work has been crazy lately and I’m fucking exhausted, so I left it on too long while I just went to rest my eyes and now it’s all burnt up, and I forgot to call you and I’m sorry but we probably can’t go out today because now I’ve got this mess to clean and still haven’t made anything—”

“Babe, you’re getting hysterical.” Harry says, gently rubbing up and down his back to keep him calm. “Why don’t you go lie down for a while, alright? Take a nap; you look like you need it. When you wake up, this place will be spotless and Zaf will have her food, I promise.”

“No, absolutely not. It’s my job to do those things, I can’t let you stress over it for me.” Louis objects, swiftly standing again as if readying himself to fix it all.

Harry gets it. Louis is a single father who’s used to having another adult around to split the workload. He’s still adjusting to doing it all on his own, and maybe it’s too early to be having thoughts like this, but Harry really adores this little family and he’ll happily take on half the responsibility for as long as Louis will let him.

Being a husband and father is truly Harry’s life dream, so if being with Louis means having to clean up his messes sometimes, and getting to be there for the both of them when they need some extra support, then it’s all just great practice for his future. Their future.

“Not stressed, see?” Harry shrugs, joining him a little above eye level. “You’re the one who’s obviously a bit frantic right now, so I want to help.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Louis might be stubborn, but so is Harry.

“Lou, I can make Swedish meatballs in my sleep. You on the other hand, set them on fire in your sleep…” Louis cracks a tiny smile at that, and Harry’s heart flutters at the small victory.

“I should at least help clean up.” Louis insists, but he looks about ready to pass out right there on the kitchen floor.

“If you don’t get some rest you’re going to be grumpy for me later, when I want you to have fun. So go.” Harry demands this time, pointing a firm finger at the door to order Louis out of the room.

“But—”

“Case closed!”

“Okay, alright, you win. I’m going.” Louis finally gives in, sighing as he drags his feet out of the room. He pauses at the doorway to look back at Harry, softness all around. “Thanks, H. Really, just… thank you.”

“No problem. Told you, happy to help.” Harry smiles, blowing a kiss towards the door before shooing him away again.

“Oh, one more thing.” Louis remembers. “Will you be my date to the party tonight? Parents and teachers are invited too. Full disclosure, there’s a pajamas only dress code and there will be tons of kids. We might have to chaperone a bit and you’ll have to meet some of my other parent friends, so I totally understand if you want to decline.”

“Why would I? Sounds like a blast.”

“Thought you might be into it.” Louis smiles.

*

Harry is an absolute delight. If it weren’t for him, they never would’ve even made it to the party, much less been such a hit. Harry made enough meatballs to cure world hunger probably, and they’re all gone before the night is half over. He somehow ended up as a definite chaperone, making his rounds first with Louis before getting swept up in party favors and punch bowls and wherever else anyone could possibly need assistance.

Louis lets him go, only because they’re a little short staffed and Harry seemed so genuinely willing to lend an extra hand. Plus, it keeps Louis from having to lift a finger, so he can relax with a few drinks and chat with some of the other parents and teachers. Harry pops in and out when he can absolutely everyone in the room is completely charmed by him, and Louis feels his heart swell with pride and adoration.

“Looks like we’re the talk of the town tonight.” Harry comments, snaking his arms around Louis’s waist to pull him in closer while they steal a private moment off in a dark corner somewhere.

“I think you mean you are, darling.” Louis corrects, tracing a finger around the collar of Harry’s old Rolling Stones t-shirt that he apparently sleeps in often enough to call it pajamas. Louis likes that image. “Everyone approves. Half of them would probably accept a marriage proposal on the spot, if you showed even an ounce of interest.”

“Mm, there is one guy I’ve had my eye on all night.” Harry smiles, leaning in to brush his nose behind Louis’s ear. “Pretty little thing. Maybe a bit older than me, which just happens to be exactly my type. Looking absolutely adorable in those Spiderman trousers, matching slippers and everything. Maybe you know him?”

“Sounds familiar.” Louis drawls, head going all light and fuzzy. Maybe from all the free adult punch set out, maybe from the soft press of lips in that sensitive spot that sends a tingle all the way down to his toes.

“Think you could set me up? I’m trying to get lucky tonight.” Harry continues, his arms unfolding for his hands to search lower spaces, adjusting to the wide curve of Louis’s bum.

“I’ll put in a good word for you.” He hums, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair and pull him down for a kiss. Louis loves the fact that he can’t think about a damn thing right now, except how good Harry tastes and all the stars he sees behind his eyes when their lips align.

“Harry, dear, can I borrow you for a—oh. God, sorry!” A woman interrupts. The principal in fact, Louis finds when they break apart in the next instant. He feels a little reddened by that, even though she didn’t see anything too bad. They’re strangers enough that he’s sure this is the one thing she’ll remember him for every time they see each other from now on.

“It’s alright, Eleanor.” Harry says, though Louis has become attuned enough to him to notice the slight annoyance in his tone. Mutual. “Was there something you needed?”

“I just, um. There’s a problem with the… a couple of the kids, they’re having a bit of a row and, well, you’re so good at talking to them I just thought…” She explains. “But, you’re busy. That’s fine. Carry on. Keep it PG, though. Don’t forget this is a family environment.”

She excuses herself then, but when Harry looks back at Louis it’s with a torn expression. It’s like he can’t even control it, it’s just in his nature to help any and everybody that he has the means to. Louis rolls his eyes endearingly, giving him permission to run off again after another quick kiss. They’ll have plenty of alone time later on anyways.

Zaf finds him only moments later, jumping onto his back and latching on like a koala, from almost out of nowhere.

“IIIIII saw Daddy kissing Saaaanta Claaaaus, underneath the mistletoe tonight!” She sings, happily bobbing her head along.

“Very clever.” He compliments, peeling her off him like it’s part of his daily routine. Which, honestly. If not daily, then weekly at least.

“I know.” She beams, “How’s it going, Pops? Better now, I guess. Thanks to Harry.”

“I think I should be the one checking up on you right now, how’s the party?”

“Super. I do have something to ask you about though.” She says. “I’ve been doing good not talking about love anymore, right? I’m still thinking it, but I’m being good.”

“You are.” Louis acknowledges. “Thank you for that.”

“Welcome. It hasn’t been easy.” She says with a firm look. “Anyways, I’m just wondering… All my friends keep asking if Harry is my new dad. Some of my teachers, too. And I don’t know what I should tell them.”

“Because you think yes. You think we’re in love.” Louis guesses. Honestly, it might not be far off from the truth. Turns out Harry is indeed extremely easy to fall for. More like, totally irresistible and completely impossible not to fall for.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” She confirms, breaking out into that big shiny smile again.

“Well, what have you been telling everyone?” Louis wants to know.

“Probably.” She says. “Just ‘probably’. It’s killing me, cause you guys are so cute and I’m so proud of me for being right that I really want to brag about it.”

“You haven’t earned any bragging rights.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Excuse me? Yes I have! I sacrificed my permanent record and a whole year at the mall for you.”

“I got banned too, because of you!” Louis reminds her. “And you’re too young for it to show up on your record anyways.”

“It’s on my mental record.” She says, tapping the side of her forehead a few times. “Bragging rights: check and mate.”

“Probably is good.” He says, attention back on the matter at hand. People are asking about him and Harry, so whatever she tells them is no doubt going to circulate. Not that he’s trying to keep it secret or anything, if that were the case he wouldn’t be making out with the guy in the shadows of a middle school gymnasium full of people.

“‘Hopefully’ might be a little better.” He decides then, smiling at the idea that with Harry’s instant popularity among the children and adults alike, he might end up hearing that through someone.

“Hope is _way_ better than chance.” She’s beaming yet again, like it’s just a natural reaction to hearing about him and Harry being happy together. He can definitely relate.

“I can’t wait to tell my friends now!” She delights, hugging around his legs before running off somewhere again. “Thanks, Daddy! Have fun with your new boyfriend tonight!”

*

It must be at least past midnight when Harry pulls out later, rolling onto his side to cuddle his arms around Louis as they lie together and let their heartbeats regulate again. Harry’s never slept over before, but he doesn’t seem in any rush to get dressed and head home tonight, and Louis isn’t planning to urge him.

“Happy Birthday.” Harry smiles at him, voice fucking wrecked from recent overuse.

“Thank you. Best present ever.” Louis sighs, blissfully winded.

“That was nothing. Wait until you see what I got you for real.”

“I meant you.” Louis says, turning his head to press their lips together and look Harry in the eyes when he elaborates, “ _You’re_ the best present ever.”

“Just in time for Christmas.” Harry hums happily.

“Hey, speaking of that.” Louis starts, absently stroking up and down Harry’s tatted arm. “You never did tell me what Zaf really asked Santa for this year.”

Louis ended up giving in and splurging on the iPad anyways, along with a slew of other things he thinks she’ll like because what the hell, tis the season. He kept meaning to ask about her supposed selfless wishes though, and Harry bites his lip now.

“You can’t tell her I told you. I don’t want her to think she can’t trust me.” Harry holds out his pinky for a promise.

Louis hooks his tiny finger around Harry’s. “You mean you don’t want her to _know_ you’re a filthy betrayer of secrets.” He teases.

“Right.” Harry lightheartedly agrees.

“So what is this big secret, then?” Louis presses.

“She wanted her dad to be happy again.” Harry tells him. “She did mention everything else I told you about too, but she made sure I knew that above all, the most important thing to her is your happiness.”

Louis is stunned into silence for a moment. He knew she worried about him, but he hadn’t realized that his glaringly obvious mood change after losing Karim had affected her so deeply that she’d use her one Christmas wish to help heal him. He feels immensely guilty and proud all at once.

“She is a good kid. I love her with all my heart.” Louis finally sighs, thinking he could so easily love Harry with that much of it too.

Harry fits right into the gaping hole left in their tiny, cozy family and Louis hasn’t felt this relaxed since way before the loss, even. Harry isn’t a replacement by any means; no one could ever replace the first love of Louis’s life, but Harry is a perfect fix, which might even be something better. He’s like scar cream to a fading wound, a walking promise of the bright future ahead.

“I think I can pull that off for her.” Louis thinks out loud, nodding his head at the idea. “I feel like things are changing somehow.”

“Hopefully.” Harry smiles softly, knowingly, and gives Louis a kiss that makes his heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback always appreciated :)


End file.
